User talk:Kanpo1/Archive 1
Enjoy the music! Its random. __TOC__ Here come to my userpage Here Kallie Jo (talk) 05:51, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Leave a message here my buds. Talk page Message here. Random Cookie (talk) 02:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC) why did you say that i was your worst friend in that forum? You don't even know me... I had typed { {USERNAME} } without the spaces. It is a trick through which you it appears the user's name who is reading the post. See in the quote Thank you... --~ 120px My Talk page 14:36, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Loviegirl13 No more Loviegirl13 talk. P.S. Tell the person that said they would name their penguin Loviegirl13 that they will get banned cause thats my CPPS name. ON ALL MY CPPES. Who said that? plz leave your sign Subject Here Message here. Amy Rose 4eva (talk) 09:49, February 2, 2014 (UTC) hi buddy Happy Valentine's Day! Hi ! I hope you have a very happy Valentine's Day ;) 18:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) RE:Music Hi Kanpo, Music from Club Penguin is embedded using , where you replace the ' with the music ID (you can find the IDs in List of Music). The only Black Puffles-related music that i can think of is 366 or 240, which has been used at the Underground Pool during Puffle Parties, which was the Black Puffles' room. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:33, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ...... I live in India too. P.S. you spelled Maharashtra wrong. LiolenK (talk) 14:40, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Frozen Remake First Filming Session Hi Kanpo, Frozen Club Penguin Remake Filming Hi there! I am SugarPenguin12's mailman, BlastHopper231! I have mail for you! Click the link. http://prntscr.com/34skgy All hail the Almighty Lord Helix Fossil! 07:37, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Frozen SugarPenguin12 Note Hello, this is SugarPenguin12's every ready slave mailman, BlastHopper231! I have another piece of small note for you!TT There will be a filming session from 6.00 PM until 7.00 PM and the next part is at 8.00 PM until 9.30 PM. All hail the Almighty Lord Helix Fossil! 08:54, March 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Subpages Hi Kanpo, To create a new sub page of yours, start titled '''User:Kanpo1, followed by a slash (/''') and then followed by the name of the sub page. So for example, to create a sub page named '''My Penguin, create a new page called: User:Kanpo1/My Penguin To make a custom signature, go to (can be accesed from the dropdown of your user in the top wikia navigation), go to the Signature section and insert the new signature text to the "Custom signature:" text box. Then check the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" check box, and press the "Save" button on the bottom. If you want to make a colored text (a very popular part in signatures), you can do it in the following way: Colored text Which results Colored text. The word "red" in the source means that you pick a red color, and the word "color" means that you apply it on the text color. To make a colored link, make a link with a link text (Link text), and make the link text colored, like this: Colored link text Which results Colored link text. If you have some more questions, feel free to ask :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:44, April 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Subpages Hi Kanpo, Adding an image (also to the signature's source) is done in the following way: Where: *IMAGE is the image name, such as Red Penguin.png *WIDTH is the width of the image. It's set to a number followed by the word px. 32px, for example, would set its width to 32 pixels. Note that in the cp wiki, an image in a signature must not be over 25px in height. To set its height to 25px, set the WIDTH value to x25px. Adding the letter x''' before the number sets the height rather than the width. ---- In addition, if you'd like to link the image to another page, do it like this: Where '''LINK_TARGET is the target of the link (page title or full URL). Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:24, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Thanks Thanks for putting me as a friend on your userpage. You are coolio! :} --'Kyfur' (talk) 06:02, April 7, 2014 (UTC) RE:Chat Hi -> I am not always on the chat -> I am protected by chat mods to keep me safe --'Kyfur' (talk) 05:24, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Warning Heya Kanpo, I saw you edit Kyfur's userpage and I want you to know, that it considered vandalism, if it happens again, an admin will be alerted. Thanks, WikiaMaster. Talk. 05:35, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:29, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 RE:Userpage Hi Kanpo1. It is the template. ✓ Kyfur (talk) 05:07, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Kanpo1, I meant Cool Pixel's userpage. :) :✓ Kyfur (talk) 05:01, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Template Hey ,how did you know it was me? and why did you left me a free template? Flutterpie1 (talk) 10:03, May 7, 2014 (UTC)Flutterpie1 RE:Archive Hi Kanpo, To archive your user talk, follow these few short steps: #Go to your user page and open the dropdown of the edit button (via the down arrow). #Select "Rename". #In the text box of the "To new title:", type in /Archive 1 or replace 1 with the propert archive number, if your talk page has been archived in the past. #Press the "Rename page" button. #Go back to talk: |redirect=no}} your base talk page (the non-archived one), edit it and remove the redirect. It's also common to put a tempalte on its top that has links to all of your archives. #Now save. After archiving a talk page, you can aslo request protection for the talk page, to make sure that no one changes it. If you're having troubles with any of these steps, feel free to contact me or any other admin, or ask for some help in chat. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:32, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Archive Hi Kanpo, Yeah, sorry, i meant to go to the dropdown in your user talk page, not the user page. Try again there. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:35, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :P.S. congratz for making your 500th edit! Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:36, May 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Archive Hmm, that's kinda weird, i'm not sure why it happens. Would you like me to archive the talk page for you? Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:44, May 10, 2014 (UTC)